


Against the World

by Cat_Moon



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: A dark alley, cold even with summer. Dirt and garbage littered the small passageway, sending out spiritual contamination to all who dared venture in, leaving safety behind.  Is this the way it's to end?





	Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally printed in the zines: Intermission, and Mind Enslaver. Written in the 1980s

A dark alley, cold even with summer. Dirt and garbage littered the small passageway, sending out spiritual contamination to all who dared venture in, leaving safety behind.

_Is this the way it's to end?_

The gunfire was gone, but Starsky could still hear it echoing in his ears. He looked up at the moon, alternately damning it with the whole world in general, and begging the pale round face for mercy. He pleaded silently, willing himself not to let the tears fall.

Minutes ticked by, agonizingly slow, as he glanced up every other second, straining for the comforting sound of the ambulance. Blood soaked unnoticed from one body into the clothes of the other. He was aware of the warm body in his arms and tightened his hold, feeling an overwhelming urge to protect, make it all better again. Miraculously feeling the pressure, Hutch managed to call his partner's name weakly.

"Hutch, listen to me--hang on. You've got to hang on!"

_What is it you said to me once? That I don't need you? Tough, streetwise Starsky, practically raised myself. Alone, all those years. Yeah, I put on a really good act, didn't I? Even fooled you. It's a lie, Hutch. Sure, I'm independent, but only 'cause I had to be. Had to fight for what I got twice as hard as anybody else._

_Real independent. I can do anything by myself._

_Except face the world._

"Hang on, Hutch..."

**the end**


End file.
